


My Mirror Staring Back At Me

by vintageginger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, some light dirty talk i guess, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageginger/pseuds/vintageginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson keeps saying he isn't handsome in interviews and Jinyoung has absolutely had ENOUGH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mirror Staring Back At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I BID MY HIDEOUS PROGENY GO FORTH!!!!!!!

"Keep your eyes _up _, Jackson. The mirror is over **here** ," Jinyoung punctuates the sentence with a sharp tug of Jackson's hair, redirecting his gaze to the full length mirror in front of the both of them. __

__If the strangled, breathy moan Jackson lets out is supposed to be a gasp of shock, Jinyoung doesn't notice. Maybe now Jackson would get an idea of what he really looks like._ _

__"J-jinyoung please," he whines, swallowing thickly._ _

__"Please what, Jackson," Jinyoung taunts, fingers trickling off his hair like water droplets only to fall down onto his shoulder, squeezing it almost too hard._ _

__His other hand has been weakly pumping Jackson's stiff cock for what seems like an eternity, but Jinyoung knows its been less than five minutes. Jackson's always hated this, the fact that Jinyoung knows exactly what to do to get him desperate._ _

__If he were poetic, he might feel like a string on a violin, stretched so astronomically _tight_ over the wood, laid out in the open, exposed and played with and used until he snapped. But moments like this were never conducive to poetry. It's hard for Jackson to think in metaphors when Jinyoung is whispering disgusting words in his ears, waiting for Jackson to beg for his orgasm. _ _

__"Please," he practically sobs, looking at Jinyoung in the mirror before flicking his eyes to Jinyoung's hand resting softly on his dick. " _Please_ , let me cum."_ _

__The smile that stitches itself over Jinyoung's face is absolutely diabolical, and Jackson almost sheds a tear._ _

__"You're so pretty when you beg for it," Jinyoung breathes hotly into Jackson's ear. He's worried for a second that the words might leave a permanent burn on the side of his face, but chokes on the idea and the air in his lungs when he feels the grip of Jinyoung's hand change._ _

__Immediately, his hand is tighter, moving faster. _When did that lube get there_ , Jackson thinks to himself. The voice reverberating in his ear is back to whispering those nasty words again, Jackson cant help but moan loudly and desperately. _ _

__He can't help but close his eyes; big mistake._ _

__Jinyoung's hand stops at the base of his dick and squeezes, almost enough to be debilitating._ _

__"I thought I told you to watch, Jackson. You don't get to cum unless you watch."_ _

__So he opens his eyes, expecting Jinyoung's gaze to be hard and cutting. It's surprisingly soft, tempered with something else, something...mischievous._ _

__"I just want you to see what I get to see every time you're whimpering in my hands," he simpers, mouth nibbling on Jackson's ear lobe._ _

__The sight is almost too much to handle: Jinyoung leaning into him from behind, mouth on his ear. Both of them kneeling on the ground, clothes still on except for Jackson's pants pulled down as far as they could go. Jinyoung's hands, one on his aching dick and the other slowly trickling from his shoulder down to his hip. Jackson notices the red blotches on his neck from where Jinyoung was kissing him, sucking on his skin. They're small and so red, they almost camouflage him into the bright Hong Kong flag hanging on the wall behind him-- **almost.** _ _

__Jinyoung's hand starts moving again and Jackson groans so loud that he's actually surprised when no one comes to check on them. The hand on his hip grips a little tighter, pressure settling in the tips of Jinyoung's fingers, but not quite his nails. Jackson takes one look at his face and is surprised at how good he looks, and Jinyoung knows it._ _

__"Yes," he hisses, before pressing a kiss directly onto Jackson's ear, "Now you see it."_ _

__A weak nod and another disgraceful whine are all Jackson can give, but he agrees with Jinyoung after all, maybe he is more beautiful than he thought._ _

__"This is your prettiest, Jackson," Jinyoung presses on, "when you're whining and squirming under me. I thought I had never seen anything more breath-taking than that mouth of yours over my cock, your big eyes looking up at me while you suck me off." He pauses to let Jackson groan._ _

__"I was wrong," he whispers, almost maliciously, "we're both going to see you at your most handsome, now, Jackson."_ _

__"Oh my god, Jinyoung," Jackson pants, trying to thrust his hips into Jinyoung's hand._ _

__"That's it babe, look at yourself while you cum all over yourself," he hums a little too happily, "look how beautiful you are, I need you to see it."_ _

__Jackson tries his best to hold it together longer, he really does. But Jinyoung's hand is so soft and moving so fast and when did that hand slip down to his balls? If the hands weren't enough now he has to watch himself get off and its too much to handle. He lasts five more agonizing seconds before seeing the look on his face as he cums all over Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung sees it too, sees the wonder on Jackson's face as he watches himself at an other-worldly level of beauty, and he can't take it._ _

__Jackson hears Jinyoung's whine as he cums in his pants, but it sounds different, like its on a different planet. He can't help but bend forward, propping himself on his elbows as he tries to catch his breath._ _

__"That was," he pants, "unbelievable." His own voice sounds like its underwater compared to the sound of the blood rushing in his ears._ _

__Jinyoung opens his mouth to respond with some snarky comment, but its cut off by a knock on the bedroom door._ _

__"If you two nasties are done," Jaebum sighs, "We're going to watch a movie."_ _

__Jackson looks up at Jinyoung through the mirror, silently questioning what he wants to do._ _

__"Sorry hyung," he calls out, noticeably breathless, "We'll be out in a few minutes!"_ _

__He refocuses his gaze not on the mirror's reflection of the two of them, but on Jackson himself, kneeling on the floor._ _

__"Will you stop saying you're not handsome in those interviews now," He grouses, watching as Jackson's face turns a gorgeous shade of pink in embarrassment._ _

__"Fine," Jackson responds, sitting up on his legs, "but only if we can use that mirror more often."_ _

__The moment is ruined as soon as Jinyoung watches Jackson realize one of his favorite shirts is positively ** _soaked_** with cum._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking to myself "Ya know, mirrors really are an under-utilized smutty fanfic vessel, I wish there was more sexy times ft. a mirror." So I told myself, "be the change you want to see in this world," and decided to write this mess. 
> 
> Its not the best, but it's finished, and accomplishes what I wanted. Maybe one day I'll make it longer and better who knows?


End file.
